


Dream a little dream of me...

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-07
Updated: 2005-06-07
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian dreams of Justin..





	Dream a little dream of me...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin gazed seductively at Brian through his pale mink lashes....the golden strands of his hair glinting and teasing as the light shone around him...tight leather coming off revealing a lethal body of porcelain....a sexy strip show for his audience of one....

Justin smiling flirtatiously...’Come closer,Brian! Come closer!’....perfectly rounded arse bending over slowly....’You like my arse don’t you, Brian?’....husky voice all low and horny...’I love it when you fuck my arse!’

Justin dancing around the room...Nureyev like leaps and delicate twirls...beautiful limbs in a beautiful dance...a private performance...

Justin laughing...face upturned as glitter rains down from above...delicious chin and neck exposed...adams apple bobbing in time to the giggles...pretty lips flashing even prettier pearly whites at the sky...

Justin lying down...an ethereal beauty on blue silk sheets...arms outstretched...’Come closer Brian! Come closer!’...whispering now...’Fuck me, Brian! Fuck me raw! I need to feel you inside me! Make love to me Brian!’...

Justin naked...Justin on all fours...Justin sucking...Justin blowing...kissing...stroking...touching...fucking...raw.................

 

It’s about four in the morning, but I’m awake because of the moans and groans coming from the man lying next to me…good moans and groans, though – it must be some dream!

I look over at his beautiful face….he’s smiling a kind of half-smile, and he’s murmuring something…I lean over so I can hear these incoherent early morning ramblings…

‘Justin…make love…raw…fuck you….raw….fuck you….mmmm..yeah…mmm…’

Omigod! He’s having a naughty horny sex dream…about me…..about fucking me raw….and he’s totally getting off on it!!

I don’t know why I’m surprised…I mean, doing it raw is something we’ve talked about, but I’ve always thought it’d be sometime way into the future…maybe, just maybe….

‘Justin…..mmm….feels so fucking good….’

I can see movement under the covers, and I realise he’s been jerking himself off the whole time…this is fucking hot!

I slowly pull back the covers to reveal his hard, leaking dick being furiously pumped up and down as he dreams of fucking me…I decide to give him a hand….

I place my left hand on his dick, and I stroke with him…fast….faster….faster…

He’s so swollen, and his breathing’s getting all erratic..I know he’ll be coming soon….

I lean my head down and start kissing around the inside of his thighs…his crack…his balls….then I bury my face in his pubes and inhale deeply…

Brian’s really gasping now, and calling my name out like it’s some kind of mantra…’Justin!Justin!Justin!’….

I look up at him….he’s still asleep, but he’s completely turned on…so fucking turned on…

He grabs both our hands together and places them on his cock….stroking in time…bringing him to the brink…

With a guttural cry he comes, complete with involuntary writhing…it’s fucking intense….I lap up his spilled seed eagerly, not wanted to miss any of Brian’s essence…

He’s coming back to earth now, and I don’t want him to wake up and spoil this, so I curl myself around him and place my head just under his collarbone…the way he likes it..and rub his chest gently….

He sighs a sweet, happy sigh, and I feel all giddy that I made him feel like this….that dreaming of fucking me raw made him come like that…

Pressing my lips to his, I whisper softly ‘One day, Bri, One day…..’


End file.
